


Who Stays Beside You

by dreamalittledreamofmeee



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AKA She Didn’t Abandon Bella, Alice Cullen Character Development, Alice and Bella are friends, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bella Handles The Breakup Normally, Bella Swan Character Development, Bella Swan Dates A Girl, Bella Swan Grows, Bella Swan Grows A Backbone, Bella Swan Has Abandonment Issues, Bella Swan Has Anxiety, Bella Swan Has Depression, Bella Swan Moves, Big Sister Bella Swan, Bisexual Bella Swan, Bisexual Paul Lahote, Character Growth, Cute, Dorks in Love, Edward Cullen Bashing, Edward Cullen Sucks, F/F, F/M, Fictional Town, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Embry Call, Girls Get Married, Girls Kissing, Good Friend Alice Cullen, Jacob Black Character Growth, Jasper and Bella are friends, Little Sister Bella Swan, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Out of Character Bella Swan, She’s Still Sad Though, Swan-Clearwater Family, Swan-Clearwater Stepsiblings, Sweet Bella Swan, Team Angela, Team I Hate Edward, and had it long before Edward Cullen okay, blame the writer not the character, for a while though he sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamalittledreamofmeee/pseuds/dreamalittledreamofmeee
Summary: Girl meets boy. Girls falls in love with boy. Boy breaks her heart.Girl...moves on.(Girl meets girl along the way)-Or: After Bella’ bad breakup and the graduation, she moves to Oregon and meets someone new.
Relationships: (Past) Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Bella Swan/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Swan/Sue Clearwater, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Embry Call/Paul Lahote, Sam Uley/Emily Young
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Who Stays Beside You

Bella tried chasing him. She tried to make herself believe that he didn’t just break her heart.

He said he wouldn’t leave. He said he loved her. He said he would STAY.

Suddenly feeling like she was just punched in the gut, she falls at the base of a tree, hugging her knees to her chest. The forest felt large and intimidating, more so now then ever before, and Bella could feel loose tendrils of fear grip her. 

He lied. He lied, he lied, he’s just like Renée, he left her, alone, alone like she always ends up-

Bella took in a large gasp, tears stinging her brown eyes. She couldn’t breath. The teen didn’t really register that she was shaking, subconsciously realizing it was cold and blaming it on that. The tears were rolling down her face now, and her face was beginning to ache. 

He left her, she left her, neither of them care about her, no one cares about her, everyone leaves, everyone abandons her-

“Bella!”

Cold hands shocked her system and she found herself staring into golden eyes.

God, they’re just like Edward’s.

The teen swallowed heavily and looked everyone but at the other girl, taking in gulps of air. No, no, no, he LEFT!

Hesaidhewouldstayhesaidhewouldstayhesaidhewouldstay-

“Bella, you have to listen to my voice, okay? Sweetie, can you hear me?”

Alice.

Alice was here. But or how long? Would Alice leave her, too?

“Alice,” She breathed, looking at the pixie girl. The black haired girl smiled tightly. Bella registered her, but that wasn’t enough. The human’s heart was still racing, she was still shaking and sobbing.

“Hi, Bella. Look, you- you’re having a panic attack, I think. You need to...shit, what did Esme- you need to BREATH, okay? Focus on me, copy me...”

Alice took in a deep breath she didn’t need and watched as Bella shook her head furiously.

“I- I can’t-“

“You can,” Alice corrected in a gentle yet firm tone, “You can. Please?”

It took a short while, but Bella’s breathing slowly began to even out, laying her head in Alice’s lap. She was still crying, a steady stream of sadness pouring out like a sink faucet, but it was better now. Calmer.

“He left.”

The words left a pang of bitterness in Alice’s long-still heart. She could only nod, knowing Bella could see it.

“He said he wouldn’t. He’s a liar.”

“Yeah,” Alice choked out, petting the human’s hair. “He’s like that. I thought he got better, thought he would stop, at least for the most part... but no. I was wrong.” Alice remembered having hope. Hope for the boy who was a pathological liar who thought he knew what was best for everyone. She remembered being disappointed when he told them all of them had to leave. Disappointed in him and at the prospect of leaving a girl she’d become very close to. "I'm so very sorry, Bella."

The vampire looked down at the girl who now had her eyes clenched shut as she took a shuddering breath in. 

"So... what happens now? He said you guys are- are leaving, Alice, please don't leave me-"

The faint sound of her heartbeat beginning to tick up again had the shorter teen scared. Alice shook her head, muttering reassurances to her.

"No, no, honey, I'm not leaving you, okay? I'll be gone for three days at most, I can see it, I'm not staying away."

Bella sat and and wrapped her in a hug, one Alice readily returned. It must've made quite a sight- two girls, wrapped up in each other, sitting on the ground in the middle of the woods. If anyone was there, that is. 

"What if you're lying?" Bella asked, staring at her.

Alice smiled sadly. "I know I can't convince that I'm not. But Bella, if you have any trust in me, as a sister, a friend, anything- please, know I wouldn't abandon you. Not like they did. Never."

That seemed to comfort her, if only for a minute or two. 

Bella whispered, soft voice cracking, "Did you see this?"

"No."

That was the truth. Alice had only seen Edward tell Bella they needed to talk before the vision cut out. It suddenly shot to Bella having a panic attack, Edward nowhere near, and Alice had barely had time to let the vision finish before she was running towards her sister figure. Now that she thought about it, her visions had never cut like that before. Maybe she should talk to Carlisle.

Breaking her out of her thoughts was the brunette piping up again.

"I don't blame Jasper, you know." Alice felt her lips curve up at the words. She knew that. "He's been a vegetarian or the shortest amount of time. Plus, he must've been feeling all the bloodlust in the room." Bella was now staring at a blade of grass she plucked, wondering what a vampire would see with their amazing vision. 

"He knows you don't blame him. I think that makes him...uncomfortable, in a way." The pixie wanted to laugh at her husband. He was so shy around Bella and around most of the family even, most of the vampire world still treating him like the Major when Jasper, the Jasper she grew to love all those decades ago and still, when all he really wanted to do was raise horses and examine flowers all day. He wasn't hostile like the family assumed, wasn't one the edge of a crumbling cliff. "No one has ever been so unafraid of him like you, except me."

"That's a shame."

"It is." Alice agreed. 

For a while, all they did was sit on the cold grass. They didn't know much time had passed, Alice's gentle golden eyes-

So much like Edward's, yet so different. Edward's were like the sun through a glass of tea, Alice's were like a beer bottle melted down with specks of gold.

-shooting up as the Sun began to set. She looked towards Bella, smiling when she saw the human working hard at a flower crown. Pale fingers twisted and turned the stems of tiny little dandelions Alice pointed out a while ago. She was so delicate with them, every time a weed broke she frowned, and every time a successful link was made she would smile slightly.

"We should get back," The vampire called out gently, Bella looking up from her work. She too noticed the darkening of the sky, watching the world turn a deeper shadow. 

The brunette nodded. Standing to shaky feet, gripping Alice's hand like a vice, they worked their way back. A soothing crunch of dead leaves and grass followed them all the way to Charlie's house.

When they could see the home, Bella turned back and looked into the trees.

They weren't so scary. Not when you had someone who would stay with you.


End file.
